


Ven Conmigo

by flickerbyniall



Series: Estar contigo [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Almas gemelas, Angst, Español, M/M, Smut, Soulmates, Sueños, aqui esta, hubieron algunos comentarios que pidieron una segunda parte y tenia tiempo libre asi que...., intento de....
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerbyniall/pseuds/flickerbyniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tenemos que hablar”</p><p>Él sabía que pasaría en algún momento de la noche, pero aún así no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando escuchó a Harry justo detrás de él. Metió las manos a sus bolsillos y mordió sus labios, rogando que Harry no volteara y viera sus mejillas sonrojadas.</p><p>“Sé que no eres mudo, eres un cantante después de todo”</p><p>O</p><p>Niall comete un error y Harry no está dispuesto a renunciar a él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ven Conmigo

El té humeaba de entre sus manos. Niall podía escuchar los pasos redundantes de Louis yendo de un extremo de la habitación al otro. Soltó un suspiro, aunque francamente ya se había hartado de suspirar todo el día, solo quería que su manta terminara de tragárselo y dormir una siesta de doce horas, quizá veinticuatro si Louis planeaba no dejar de tirarse el cabello.

Sentía una brisa fría colarse por debajo de los espacios sueltos del ovillo que había hecho de sí mismo con la manta que le había regalado su mamá, pero sabía que si se movía a cerrar la ventana, Louis se lo comería vivo. Él era consciente de que el hecho de no mirar a Louis mientras balbuceaba una sería de frases que ya había escuchado en el transcurso de la última hora y media solo empeoraban las cosas para él. La verdad es que no tenía ningún tipo de motivación para escucharlas, eran como un ruido sordo en el fondo de su mente mientras su mirada se clavaba en la pared de al frente, en el punto medio entre el televisor y una de sus guitarras colgadas.

Tomó un sorbo de su té y cerró los ojos. Había perdido la noción del tiempo pero la noche había caído porque de repente el departamento que él y Louis había decidido rentar para salir del campus universitario se tornó oscuro, y era bastante obvio que ninguno de los dos chicos se movería a prender las luces.

“Entonces déjame entender esto” Niall gimió cerrando los ojos, estaba a punto de perder los estribos “Me estás diciendo que encontraste a tu alma gemela… ¿y huiste?”

Niall se quedó callado, no había caso que se lo repita por quinta, sétima o décima vez. Louis simplemente no parecía entender, o solo no quería hacerlo. Niall no tenía cabeza para tratar descifrar el laberinto infinito que era la mente de Louis Tomlinson. Soltó el último suspiro exasperado de la noche – se prometió a si mismo ello – y dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa frente a él.

“¡Niall! ¡Escribiste un álbum entero acerca de esta persona! ¡Solo no puedo entenderlo!”

“¡No estaba listo!” Niall no pretendía gritar, había tratado de mantener la calma desde que Louis llegó al departamento y lo encontró echado en el sofá con las piernas cubiertas por su manta, el control remoto sobre su regazo y la mirada fija en una pantalla de televisión apagada. “Yo creí que lo estaba, pero luego él apareció justo enfrente de mí con esa gigantesca sonrisa y yo dejé de respirar Lou, se me cayó el estúpido libro de las manos porque _sabía que era él_ y el único pensamiento que llegó a mi cabeza fue correr, ni si quiera esperé a que dijera una palabra, yo solo salí de ahí”

La expresión en rostro de Louis cambió totalmente, casi como si se dejara de respirar después de contener la respiración por dos horas. Se acercó lentamente al sofá y tomó con cuidado la cabeza de Niall para colocarla sobre su regazo.

“¿Cuál era su nombre?” empezó a jugar con el cabello de Niall, relajándolo, arrullándolo casi.

“Harry Styles” se quedaron en silencio por un rato, Niall mordió sus labios y elevó su mirada hasta encontrarse con el perfil de su mejor amigo en los últimos cinco años “Lo siento Lou, no quise gritarte”

Él sonrió “Está bien, yo presioné todos tus botones ¿no es así?”

X

“Lo merezco”

Es lo primero que Zayn escucha cuando contesta el teléfono y algo que ha aprendido después de vivir con Harry por cuatro años, es que puede decir cosas sin sentido en medio de una conversación tanto como empezar una como si estuviera concluyéndola.

Y la cosa es que han estado ocupados, ambos. Harry con su exitosa novela y Zayn preparando sus pinturas para su exposición y practicando en sus historietas – una cosa en la que se vio interesado hace menos de un año y que lo ha mantenido obsesionado –, tratan de llamarse por lo menos una vez a la semana para no perder el contacto después de que cada uno encontrara su propio lugar para vivir cuando Zayn ya no soportaba los ruidos de la teclas a las tres de la mañana y Harry empezaba a marearse cada vez que entraba al apartamento y el olor de la pintura lo golpeaba en la cara.

Pero Harry suena raro, como si su garganta estuviera obstruida y sus palabras salen inusualmente rápido. Y si la atención de Zayn no lo tuviera caminando por la galería contando los doce pasos que deberían haber de distancia entre un cuadro de otro, entonces lo hubiera notado.

“Bueno Haz, un montón de cosas que mereces te están pasando últimamente, así que supongo que esto entra en esa lista” Harry gime, largo y doloroso haciendo a Zayn fruncir el ceño, y detener sus pasos “¿Qué ocurrió?”

Escucha a Harry tomar una respiración profunda antes de susurrar “Lo encontré”

Y eso tiene a Zayn pensando un rato porque sinceramente, no tiene idea de lo que Harry está hablando. Por supuesto, él es escritor y la mayoría de sus respuestas son vagas y cautivantes, pero él no puede ayudar la angustia en su voz si no le dice claramente lo que está pasando.

“¿A quién exactamente?”

“Mi alma gemela, Zee. Lo encontré en la mañana en una de las librerías que no había visitado aún”

Zayn suelta una risa, la misma que soltó cuando Harry le dijo que planeaba dejar pequeñas notitas en las portadas de sus libros para ver si lograba encontrar a su alma gemela un poco más rápido. Claro que en ese entonces parecía ridículo.

“Wow, Haz. Lo siento, solo no puedo creer que eso haya funcionado”

Y para cuando la risa de Zayn se extingue y su respiración regresa a la normalidad, Harry sigue callado, pero su respiración claramente audible en el teléfono.

“¿Haz?”

“Él huyó” antes de que Zayn pudiera preguntar a que se refería, él contesta “Me vio, tiró la estúpida novela y salió corriendo de la librería” soltó una risita aguada “Por un segundo dudé que fuera él, por la rodilla ¿lo recuerdas? Dios, no he visto a nadie correr así de rápido en mucho tiempo”

“Haz, lo siento mucho, no sé qué decirte…”

“¿Tú crees que sepa? ¿Cuándo yo… acerca de los primeros sueños?”

“Eras solo un niño, no mereces esto, no pienses eso”

Ambos sueltan un suspiro, Zayn porque nunca imaginó a Harry es esta situación y bueno, Harry por obvias razones.

“Lo hubieras visto Zee, es precioso. Su rostro, demonios sus ojos…” entonces se quedó callado, como si acabara de recordar algo muy importante “Ni siquiera sé su nombre, ¿Qué pasa si no lo vuelvo a ver nunca más en mi vida?”

“De acuerdo, cálmate. Iré a verte ¿estás en tu apartamento, verdad? Llevaré ese helado que tanto te gusta, el que tiene los trocitos de galleta”

“Pero tú estás ocupado Zee...”

Buscó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero hasta que sintió las llaves de su motocicleta y luego buscó su billetera en los bolsillos de su pantalón “Tonterías, estoy yendo hacía allá”

X

Niall no ha estado apartándose, solo ha estado algo distraído y un poco desanimado, olvidando compromisos y no contestando llamadas, lo cual hace que su agente lo regañe, mucho. Él solo necesita un poco de tiempo para pensar, eso es todo. Y sabe que está siendo grosero con la gente a su alrededor, especialmente cuando ellos no tienen idea de lo que está ocurriendo en su vida últimamente. Esta siendo irresponsable también, con su carrera que apenas está empezando.

Está ahogado en sábanas y edredones cuando Louis toca la puerta. Gime un poco y se esconde bajo la almohada sobre su cabeza.

“Ni si quiera finjas que no estás aquí, no es como si salieras de todos modos”

Trató de conciliar el sueño otra vez, ahogando los gritos de Louis atravesando su puerta.

“Alguien ha venido a verte porque están preocupados por ti”

“¡Déjame solo, Lou!”

Niall jura que lo oye gruñir.

“De acuerdo, esto es suficiente. Es como si estuvieras atravesando por una ruptura”

Entonces la puerta se abre al igual que la boca de Niall. Su cabeza surge de entre las almohadas y ve a Nick, Liam y a Louis parados entre el marco de la puerta.

“¿Tienes una llave de mi habitación?”

“¿Para situaciones como esta? ¡Por supuesto!”

Se rinde entonces, porque Louis no es alguien con quien quieras discutir. Se sienta y apoya su espalda en el marco de su cama tratando arreglar de alguna forma el desastre que es su cabello. Para cuando levanta la vista otra vez, los tres de ellos están sentado entre el enredo de mantas, sábanas y edredones.

“¿Estás bien, amigo?” Liam suena verdaderamente preocupado y eso hace que Niall se sienta terriblemente mal “¿Estás pasando por algún tipo de ruptura? Nunca nos dijiste nada…”

Sus ojos caen sobre los de Louis, quien aparta la mirada inmediatamente encontrando el desorden del piso más interesante que la conversación que acaba de empezar. Sí, Niall quiere matarlo, pero no lo hace porque Louis es la única persona que sabe lo que ocurre en la vida de Niall y está constantemente a su lado para apoyarlo.

Además habían llegado a un acuerdo. Nadie en el entorno cercano a Niall se enteraría de lo que había pasado el viernes en esa librería hace dos semanas hasta que él mismo sepa qué hacer con ello. No su madre en sus tres llamadas a la semana, no su padre con sus mensajes de texto y obviamente no Nick y no Liam.

“Oh no Liam, estoy bien, solo un poco cansado”

La sonrisa de Liam es pequeña “Nos asustaste un poco, hombre. Cualquiera creería que te estás olvidando de tus viejas amistades” y él ríe, pero Niall puede darse cuenta que se trata de una broma.

“¡Oh por Dios, Liam! ¿Tú no crees eso verdad? Ustedes dos son los responsables de que toda esta locura en la que se ha tornado mi vida este ocurriendo. Yo haría lo que fuera por ti y por Nick, tú sabes eso ¿verdad?”

Entonces Liam sonríe, esta vez de verdad, de esas que sus ojos se esconden en pequeñas líneas porque sus labios ocupan toda su cara, y Niall se siente un poquito mejor, pero la pesadez en su estomagopersiste. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan egoísta? ¿Cómo pudo dejar que las personas más importantes en su vida piensen que él había perdido el interés en ellos? ¿Solo porque se estaba comportando como un adolescente confundido?

“En ese caso, te tomo la palabra Horan. Hay una exposición de arte este jueves, acerca de ese artista del que te hablé ¿recuerdas? ¿Cuándo me contaste que necesitabas a alguien que se ocupe del arte en tu mercadería? Bueno, él es impresionante, lo conozco desde hace unos años ya”

Y la emoción y culpabilidad se van. Niall se deja caer sobre su cama en medio de sus amigos y suelta un lastimoso gemido.

“Cuando dije todo lo que acabo de decir, solo me refería a Liam”

Nick suelta una carcajada “Si lo que Louis nos ha dicho es cierto y te has pasado en esta cama por una semana, Si lo que Louis nos ha dicho es cierto y te has pasado en esta cama por una semana, mereces una salida y un poco de belleza para apreciar”

“Considera a Louis muerto” dice sobre el colchón “Y te odio Grimmy”

“Sé que me amas. Incluso llevaré a Tom, jueves a las ocho”

Niall levanta la vista y asiente “¿Cómo se llama?” Nick frunce el ceño, mirándolo extrañado “El artista”

“Oh claro” ríe “Su nombre es Zayn Malik”

X

Harry estaba ocupado. No intencionalmente, un conjunto de cosas pasaron a juntarsele el último par de semanas. Entre entrevistas por teléfonos, organizar el tour de la novela y ayudar a Zayn con la presentación de sus cuadros en la apertura de galería, apenas y tenía tiempo para comer y dormir. Y estaba agradecido por ello, porque cada vez que su mente estaba despejada – aunque sea por cinco malditos minutos – sus pensamientos terminaban en el mismo lugar.

Ojos azules, cabello rubio, mejillas sonrojadas y labios abiertos. No podía dejar de ver ese rostro cada vez que cerraba los párpados. Era frustrante pero al mismo tiempo lo calmaba de una forma increíble. Esa expresión de sorpresa que desapareció en pestañeo.

Se le escapó de entre los dedos.Lo cual es irónico ya que no llegó a tocarlo, y maldición como _quería_ tocarlo, él solo cometió el error de creer que tendría tiempo para ello.

Estaba intentando dormir en el sofá de Zayn después de haber estado en la galería durante todo el día, ayudando en todo lo posible y fingiendo haber aprendido algo de pintura después de haber vivido tanto tiempo con un pintor, pero cada vez que Zayn hablaba con su agente o su asesor, el solo sonreía y asentía. Y era más cansancio emocional y mental que físico, pero los huesos le pesaban igual como su hubiera corrido por tres horas seguidas. Y esta orgulloso de su mejor amigo, es el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo, pero todo este proceso sólo le recuerda el periodo en el que tenía que elegir la portada de su novela y como se encaprichó en tratar de encontrar un color que se asemejara al de los ojos de su alma gemela. Lo cual parece ridículo ahora que los ha visto en directo. Ningún color en la extensa gama de azules le haría justicia.

Suelta un suspiro mientras oye a Zayn abrir la puerta y tirar las llaves en el bar la sala de estar.

"Eres consciente de que tengo una habitación de invitados ¿verdad?"

Harry sonrió mientras se sentaba lentamente en el sofá, estirando sus largar extremidades y soltando uno que otro bostezo.

"Estaba esperándote para cenar, quizá ordenar comida china o algo" Zayn sonrió, despacio, como si fuera un secreto. Se sentó su lado y lo abrazó, Harry se sorprendió por un segundo, pero luego lo abrazó también "¿Y eso por qué fue?"

"Gracias por haber estado para mí todos estos días, se que estás ocupado y que no estás muy familiarizado con la escena, pero fue bueno tenerte ahí"

Harry sonrió "Eres mi mejor amigo, siempre estaré ahí para ti" soltó una carcajada porque Zayn parecía a punto de echarse a llorar "Vamos a ordenar algo de comida, mañana es el gran día y podemos empezar a celebrar desde ahora"

X

Niall odiaba darle la razón a Nick. Eso solo aumentaba su ego y le daba pase libre para recordarle lo magnífico que es cada vez que lo ve. Pero ahora parado frente a las pinturas de este amigo suyo con una copa de champaña en su mano y enmudecido desde el momento en el que entraron a la galería, no podía negarlo. Paul estaba de acuerdo, Louis también - no es como si en realidad importara ya que no era su verdadero agente aunque no dejará de presentarse así - y ahora estaba en el teléfono hablando con su equipo, diciéndoles que ya habían encontrado al artista que se encargaría de la portada del álbum.

Ya tenían una, pero Niall odiaba la idea de una fotografía suya como la portada de su primer álbum, y después de ver la intensidad y la sensibilidad de los cuadros, eso era lo que quería que la gente vea, quería que este chico Zayn escuche su música y le diga lo que opina de ella, quería tan mal que le guste, quería que acepte trabajar con él y crear algo que describa lo que hay en la cabeza de Niall.

La galería era amplia y parecía estar dividida en dos secciones, al entrar lo primero que se llega a ver son las pinturas. Amplios cuadros colgados en paredes rodeados de gente discutiendo quién sabe qué. Niall no era un experto, solo un espectador que apreciaba mucho el arte. A la mano izquierda había una especie de bar con mesas esparcidas por si se necesitaba charlar, Niall suponía que era donde los críticos se reunían antes de pensar en cómo torturar a alguien. Ya había mucho rato desde que se le antojaba una copa.

"Vamos a hablar con el artista ahora"

Niall asintió. Se había acostumbrado a los susurros inesperados de Basil después de dos meses con él a su lado. Terminó su copa de un trago y lo acompañó donde Paul ya los esperaba, con Louis riendo fuertemente a su lado y un muchacho no mayor que él por más de un año, vestido de negro y ridículamente atractivo.

Fue a medida que se acercaba cuando de congeló. Su respiración se aceleró porque por supuesto, Paul tenía que ser tan masivamente gigante que podría cubrir por completo a otra persona. Retrocedió lentamente hasta que su espalda chocó contra el pecho de Basil.

"¿Estás bien?"

Niall asintió y se aclaró la garganta "Claro que sí. ¿Tengo que ver al artista ahora?"

"Sería lo más adecuado. Ya le dijimos que iba por ti"

 _Maldición. Mierda._ No estaba listo. No podía respirar. Necesitaba salir de ahí ese mismo instante.

"Oh Niall, ahí estás" Paul sonrió mientras se acercaba demasiado rápido para su gusto "Déjame presentarte a Zayn Malik, el artista detrás de esta ambiciosa colección, y su amigo de la universidad, Harry Styles, le hablaría de su novela señor Styles, pero Niall no es un lector empedernido"

Entonces sus ojos estaban sobre él y la habitación se tornó muy caliente. Sentía que iba a ahogarse. Sonrió y se acercó como había practicado a lo largo de todas las reuniones en las que conocía gente importante y se cagaba de miedo al mismo tiempo.

"Es un placer, Niall Horan" estrechó la mano de Zayn, quien le regaló una sonrisa después de soltar un _"igualmente"._

"Niall Horan" él sabía de quien era esa voz.

Tragó lento y volteó a su derecha. Estaba justo enfrente de Harry Styles y sentía que no podía respirar. Sus ojos eran increíblemente verdes y su voz, maldición su voz era lenta y rasposa y sus rodillas estaban débiles y sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Así que hizo lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió. Extendió su mano esperando que el momento acabe lo más rápido posible, cerrar el trato y correr a encerrarse a su departamento otra vez. Pero como de costumbre, resultó ser la peor idea del mundo porque en el momento en el que la mano de Harry tocó la suya, supo que no habría vuelta atrás. Estaba perdido.

Él sonrió y los estúpidos hoyuelos aparecieron de nuevo haciendo a Niall contener el aliento para luego agachar la cabeza lentamente y besar su mano. Niall empezó a toser y quitó su mano de inmediato, escondiéndose detrás de Paul que miraba la escena estupefacto.

_Mierda._

"Espera, Harry Styles. Oh carajo"

"Callate, Louis"

Harry lo miró de reojo y Niall tuvo que detenerse físicamente de salir corriendo.

"Niall, estábamos hablando con Zayn acerca de las ideas que tienes para el álbum. Ha aceptado trabajar con nosotros, hemos hablado con su agente ya, sólo es cuestión de detalles y formalidades"

No pudo detenerse de fruncir el ceño. ¿Así de rápido? ¿Así de fácil? ¿Sin condiciones?

"¿En serio?"

Zayn río y asintió fervientemente "Cualquier cosa por un amigo de Nick"

Grimmy. Lo odiaba, con cada onza de su ser.

Niall se había alejado después de que acordaron una fecha para reunirse a hablar de la portada y lo que exactamente Niall quería de Zayn. Ya había recorrido las pintura por lo menos unas cinco veces cada una, pero Paul no lo dejaba marcharse debido a que _“daría un pésimo mensaje al  irse justo después de que el artista haya aceptado trabajar con él”_ , Niall tenía que admitir que tenía razón.

 

“Tenemos que hablar”

Él sabía que pasaría en algún momento de la noche, pero aún así no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando escuchó a Harry justo detrás de él. Metió las manos a sus bolsillos y mordió sus labios, rogando que Harry no volteara y viera sus mejillas sonrojadas.

“Sé que no eres mudo, eres un cantante después de todo”

Cerró los ojos y maldijo haber dejado olvidado a Louis por ir por una copa de alcohol. Solo esperaba que no hubiera dicho nada más.

“Lo siento” 

“¿Por qué?”

Niall se aclara la garganta. Personalmente desearía que esta conversación se termine lo más pronto posible, pero sabe que debe dejar de ser un idiota y afrontar sus problemas – no es como si Harry fuera un problema, pero su presencia le revolvía el estomago y su voz le ablandaba las rodillas y _eso_ era un problema –se aclaró la garganta por enésima vez en la noche y se volteó.

La camisa de Harry estaba desabrochada hasta el punto que un tatuaje masivo se asomaba en su torso, el cual Niall estaba luchando duramente por ignorar. Su piel estaba cubierta de tinta y él solo deseaba que no fuera tan curioso, porque lo único que tenía en mente en ese momento era descubrir cuantos tatuajes poseía Harry. Apartó los imprudentes pensamientos de su mente y elevó su mirada para encontrar esa estúpida sonrisa en sus labios otra vez.

“Lamento haber huido de esa forma”

“Yo también”

Mordió sus labios porque ya tenía las manos ocupadas y no sabía que más hacer con su cuerpo. Harry lamió los suyos y ambos apartaron la mirada como si les quemara si quiera fijarse en ellos. Fue Harry quien se aclaró la garganta esta vez.

“No tuvimos la oportunidad de presentarnos correctamente. Soy Harry Styles, nací en Cheshire y he estado buscándote”

Y Niall realmente deseaba que dejara de decir ese tipo de cosas cuando él estaba tratando de ordenar su mente y tratar de no enloquecer. Su futuro estaba justo en frente suyo, el hombre que moría por conocer desde que cumplió los dieciocho años estaba finalmente a su alcance y él no sabía qué hacer con todo lo que eso significaba.

Y necesitaba a Louis en ese momento para que le transmita un poco de esa confianza que parece desbordar. Necesitaba que se pare a su lado y haga esos comentarios sarcásticos o bromas hilarantes que hacían reír a todo el mundo y así desvíen un poco la atención hacia él y Niall pueda tener dos segundos para pensar en que decir sin tener que joderlo todo.

"No estoy listo"

Pero Louis no está a su lado, él está en alguna parte dentro de esa galería rodeado de gente como el imán de simpatía que es o quizá sólo está en el bar tomándose una copa o quizá ya se fue y dejó a Niall a merced de su ansiedad para que se las apañe por su cuenta.

Harry frunció el ceño como si no entendiera lo que Niall acaba de decir y no lo culpa, al mismo Niall le está costando trabajo controlar lo que ocurre en su cabeza y lo que sale por su boca.

"Yo no creo estar listo para esto aún"

Y ahora él entiende. Niall lo nota, por la forma en la que su pecho se infla y su postura cambia, sus hombros se ven más anchos y su sonrisa tambalea pero se mantiene ahí en su rostro. Orgullosa y seductora.

"No te estoy pidiendo que te mudes conmigo a mi departamento o que adoptemos un cachorro juntos" entonces Niall recuerda que Harry es una persona de gatos y tiene que morderse la lengua para evitar decir eso ¿Él sabe que prefiere a los perros? "Sólo te pido que hablemos" deja escapar un suspiro y pasa su mano por su largo cabello y Niall se queda hipnotizado en el proceso "Ven, vamos a una de esas mesas y tomemos unas cervezas de las que te gustan"

Y Niall ignora esa última oración, no quiere saber lo que Harry sabe de él porque eso lo hace todo más real y eso es lo último que quiere hacer esta noche. Por lo que trata de distraerse en el momento en el que siente a Harry envolver su mano entera alrededor de su muñeca y busca a Grimmy entre los invitados y asistentes a esta exposición de arte pero no logra encontrar ese cabello blanco — nuevo cambio de look que no tiene ningún motivo real que lo justifique y el cual Niall se niega rotundamente a llamar rubio — en ningún lado, lo cual no le extraña por completo ya que desapareció con Tom en el momento en el que cruzaron la puerta.

Y en el momento en el que Harry lo deja solo para ir por las cervezas considera seriamente escapar sin decirle a Paul o a Basil. Pero sabe que no correcto y aunque ha estado actuando como uno, él no es un imbécil, su madre lo crió bien y Louis lo mataría si lo vuelve a hacer. Así que cuando Harry regresa con una botella de cerveza y un vaso de vino, Niall se encuentra en el mismo lugar en el que lo dejó y parece suspirar alivio, camina un poco más rápido y Niall se siente terriblemente avergonzado.

"Yo, eh, quiero hablar de tantas cosas, y tengo tantas preguntas, desde los diecisiete años en realidad-"

_¿Diecisiete?_

"¡Pero mira quien está ahí!"

Y la cabeza de Niall voltea tan rápido que cree que puede dislocarse el hombro. Nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a Nick, incluso si parece estar cayendo con cada paso que da y Tom trata de sostenerlo de formas imposibles. Es gracioso como Nick siempre parece beber más de lo aceptable cuando es el que menor número de copas bebe.

"Harry Styles ¿hace cuánto que no te he visto?"

Entonces Niall frunce el ceño porque ¿desde cuándo Grimmy conoce a Harry?

"Lamento mucho esto, Nicholas se ha pasado un poco de copas"

Y Niall quiere reírse pero hay algo en la boca de su estómago que lo hace sentir enfermo. No le gusta para nada la sensación.

"¡Tonterías, amor! Sólo fueron un par. Dejenme presentarlos, Harry este es un romántico empedernido, Niall este es el mayor cínico enemigo del destino que puedas llegar a conocer"

"Nick, por favor..."

Harry suena nervioso, como si tuviera algo atascado en medio de garganta y Niall no logra entender la introducción. Tampoco entiende porque Harry luce tan agitado de repente.

"Déjame contarte, Ni" Grimmy se aleja de Tom para apoyar su peso en Niall, él pone inmediatamente su brazo alrededor de su cintura para poder sostenerlo en pie "Conocí a Harry hace muchos años, cuando yo mismo era un cínico — mucho antes conocerte amor" gira todo su cuerpo para dirigirse directamente a Tom, quien se tapa el rostro tratando de ocultarse de la escena, casi como si estuviera acostumbrado y supiera que no hay nada él pueda hacer para detenerlo, casi parece divertirse con todo ello, Tom asiente y Nick se voltea una vez más para hablarle a Niall directamente al rostro "No recuerdo conocer a alguien que odiara el concepto de almas gemelas tanto como Harry"

A Niall se le seca la garganta y de repente Nick pesa demasiado como para que pueda sostenerlo.

"Nick-"

"¡Y lo más gracioso de todo es que parecía odiar a su alma gemela! Siempre se quejaba de sus sueños, deberías haberlo visto _'Siempre lo mismo Nick, fútbol, cerveza y guitarras ¿cuántos putos años tiene este chico? ¿Doce?'_ y tiraba de esos rizos que tenía" Nick suelta una carcajada ahogada y entonces Niall siente ganas de vomitar porque recuerda.

Cierra los ojos y puede escuchar esos gemidos y quejidos otra vez, puede sentir esos toques ásperos en su piel y trata de contener las lágrimas como lo hizo hace años, pero en ese momento tenía a Louis y él ahora necesita a Louis, inmediatamente.

"¡Detente!"

Niall sabe que Harry gritó pero no puede escuchar nada porque ha dejado caer a Grimmy y ha visto a Louis por el rabillo de su ojo en el bar y él necesita a su mejor amigo en este momento. Sabía que salir era una mala idea. Debió quedarse en su cama donde estaba a salvo de toda esta mierda.

"Niall espera-"

No se queda a escuchar lo que Harry tiene que decir porque corre al bar y jala a Louis del brazo haciéndolo derramar un poco de lo que sea que estaba bebiendo y lo arrastra hasta el estacionamiento.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?"

Niall debe tener algo en la cara porque la expresión de Louis cambia al instante y toma su mano para llevarlo hasta su auto sin hacer preguntas y Niall esta tan agradecido de tenerlo en su vida porque ahora mismo ni siquiera sabe que está ocurriendo a su alrededor.

"¡Niall!"

Están dentro del auto cuando ve a Harry salir y buscarlo. Cuando le ruega a Louis que conduzca, él solo asiente y arranca.

X

"Sólo necesito que me des su número"

Harry es un pacifista. El rechaza cualquier tipo de violencia. Ni siquiera le gusta gritar y la sola idea de entrar en una pelea le escarapela el cuerpo. Pero ahora, con Nick caminando de un extremo a otro de su cabina, con los audífonos puestos y el teléfono en su mano, su puño parece sentirse extrañamente atraído a su rostro.

Si Zayn no se hubiera negado a llevarlo a la reunión que tuvo con Niall o darle algún tipo de forma de contactarlo después de lo ocurrido, él no estaría aquí. Si no fuera por el profesionalismo de su mejor amigo no estaría humillándose al venir y pararse frente a Nick Grimshaw cuando lo último que quiere hacer en la vida es verlo de nuevo.

Y no importa cuántas veces googlee su nombre y escuche sus canciones. No puede encontrarlo, nunca supo cómo funcionan esas cosas en realidad y Nick se lo debe. Todo lo que ocurrió fue su culpa y Harry no va a dejar que esto termine así.

Sabe que Nick lo escucha porque muerde sus labios y frunce el ceño. Aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo, Harry siente que aún lo conoce. Esa era la misma expresión que hacía cuando sentía que Harry decía algo ridículo o fuera de lugar, y si esto hubiera ocurrido hace cuatro años, se hubiera disculpado de inmediato y hubiera cambiado el tema. Pero no ahora, no cuando ambos tienen ya una vida y han encontrado a sus almas gemelas. Aunque Nick le lleva la ventaja.

Ya ha pasado un tiempo y Harry no quiere irse en el tour de la novela sin hablar con Niall, no con su cumpleaños acercándose. Y esta vez no necesitaba leer su página de wikipedia para saberlo.

"Yo de verdad no creo que sea una buena idea"

Harry siente echar humo físicamente, tal vez ruge un poco porque Nick levanta la vista de su teléfono para centrarse en él, un tanto asustado.

"Tú no entiendes Nick y no voy a explicártelo, sólo dame su maldito número"

"Lo siento Harry, no puedo hacer eso solo porque te gustó un chico, especialmente a uno que se está desarrollando en este medio y entiendo que eres su fan y todo pero..."

Quiere gritar. Quiere tomar los estúpidos micrófonos y tirarlos contra las paredes porque Nick no entiende y Harry de verdad no se lo quiere decir, no lo merece. Aunque comprende la confusión, miles de personas parecen amar a Niall y es lógico, él es precioso en cada sentido de la palabra. Incluso cuando no lo quiera admitir, Zayn tiene razón cuando le ha dicho que el número de entrevistas que ha visto en un solo día no es normal o las veces que escucha las canciones sólo para poder oír su voz no es sano pero ¿pueden culparlo? ¿de qué otra forma puede llegar a conocer a su alma gemela si sigue huyendo de él? ¿si Zayn no quiere ayudarlo y aparentemente Nick tampoco?

"Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de la escena del jueves"

Nick hace una mueca como si pudiera recordarlo cuando ambos saben que no es el caso. Pero Tom se lo contó todo y llamó a Harry al día siguiente para disculparse, pero él no contestó, dejó que Zayn tomara la llamada y lo calmara él.

"Y lo lamento mucho, pero no voy a darte su número por eso, no te he visto hace mucho tiempo Harry ¿qué pasa si eres un pervertido obsesionado ahora?"

Él va a patearlo, justo en medio de las bolas. Pero al mismo tiempo lo calma, la forma en la que está actuando para proteger a Niall, lo reconforta el hecho de que tuviera buenos amigos en su vida. Él sólo quería llegar a formar parte de ella también. Así que suelta un suspiro y apoya sus manos en la mesa de control. Peina su cabello y se toca el puente de la nariz con su índice y su pulgar mientras toma respiraciones largas.

"Él es mi alma gemela"

Sus ojos se abren cómicamente para luego entre cerrarlos y ladear su cabeza un poco, como si estuviera estudiándolo, decidiendo en creerle o no.

"¿Hablas en serio? ¿O sólo de verdad quieres joderlo o algo por el estilo?"

"Mierda, Nick. Cierra la boca"

Nick se quita los audífonos y los dejo al lado de mesa de control y se sienta en su silla, mirando a Harry detenidamente.

"No tenía idea Harry, dime que no arruine su primer encuentro. Oh por Dios, ¿lo hice verdad? Tú y Niall, quien lo hubiera dicho" suelta un suspiro y se queda callado por un momento "Tacha eso, es completamente razonable cuando piensas en ello. Green eyes, por supuesto ¿como no lo vi antes?"

Parece hablar más consigo mismo que con Harry en realidad, como si estuviera reevaluando cada aspecto de su vida y cada decisión que tomó. Cuando levanta la vista hacía Harry, lo único que puede ver es culpabilidad, no sólo por lo que ocurrió el jueves de hace ya una semana, sino por haberse aprovechado de la inmadurez emocional de un chico de dieciocho años aunque Harry le repitiera miles de veces que era su decisión, es algo de lo que ambos se arrepienten, y no importa cuanto digan que cada error que haces te lleva a la persona que eres ahora, el no haber mezclado las cosas con Nick les pudo ahorrar un montón de problemas innecesarios a ambos, pero en ese momento lo único que necesita del hombre sentado frente a él es una pizca de información.

"Él no está en Londres en este momento, está haciendo una gira alrededor de todo Inglaterra promoviendo sus singles, estará aquí en tres semanas por lo menos"

"Tienes que estar bromeando"

Esta enojado y está cansado y está pensando una vez más si todo esto vale la pena. Niall lo hace, total y completamente, pero no sabe si es que él quiere si quiera intentar algo con Harry, él mismo se lo dijo, no está listo. Harry debería dejar de intentar forzar algo que no tiene sentido.

"Detente" levanta la mirada para ver el ceño fruncido de Nick "Conozco esa mirada. No seas idiota y espera sólo un poco, estará aquí por dos semanas antes que vuelva a viajar por todo Europa"

Harry suspira derrotado "No es eso. En la próxima semana empieza el tour de la novela en Norteamerica, pasaré un mes ahí"

Muerde su labio porque no sabe que más hacer. Esta frustrado y agotado y quiere dormir o llamar a madre quizá. Pero de alguna forma se siente aliviado de hablar de esto con alguien que no sea Zayn o su hermana, no importa lo que haya pasado entre ellos, Harry siempre confiará y admirará a Nick.

"Te daré su número y su dirección, es tu decisión a partir de ahí"

Su mano se siente cálida en su hombro y él asiente. No tiene ni idea de qué hacer.

X

Él creía que los sueños se detendrían una vez que lo conociera. Y quizá esa es la razón por las que tiene un sueño diferente cada noche. Aún no conoce a Harry. Lo ha visto, sí, pero no han logrado mantener una conversación y todo eso es su culpa. Tenía demasiado miedo de algo que no tenía ninguna razón para temer, temía decepcionar a alguien que supone debe amarlo bajo cualquier circunstancia y terminó haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Lo raro es que lo extraña, de una forma ilógica e inexplicable, extraña a Harry. Extraña la voz que escucha en sus sueños y extraña sus ojos que parecen mirarlo cada vez que cierra los párpados. Y sus sueños son tranquilos en su mayoría, supone que sueña con los días de Harry ahora que está en Norteamerica. Y sabe que está sonriendo, mucho, porque él mismo se despierta con una sonrisa en los labios y la sensación de haber sido besado en la mejilla y le calienta el pecho de alguna forma y hace que sus dedos piquen. Es gracioso, como ha empezado a escribir canciones después de sus sueños favoritos y como cantar sus propias canciones en la radio tienen un significado diferente, como si sus letras finalmente tuvieran sentido.

Ha hablado mucho con su mamá también, especialmente después de saber que Harry habla seguido con la suya. Además, cada vez que piensa en él se siente perdido y pequeño y su madre es la única que sabe hacerlo sentir mejor. Así que le habló de Harry y sus miedos y sus errores, le preguntó que se sentía enamorarse de alguien que no conocías, si es que si quiera era posible eso. Le preguntó si lo había arruinado todo, si estaba siendo ridículo y si había alguna forma de arreglarlo. Su madre se quedaba en silencio y escuchaba, Niall la podía oír sonreír en el teléfono y cuando contestaba, usaba esa voz suave que solía usar cuando Niall se despertaba llorando de niño después de tener una pesadilla. Y eso lo calmaba.

Justo ahora echado en una cama de un hotel después de terminar la llamada con su madre con la leve sensación de serenidad sobre su pecho, concentrándose en el ventilador en el techo, preguntándose si alguien alguna vez lo usaba.

Su último sueño fue bueno. Harry seguía leyendo pedazos de su libro — él suponía que tenía que ver con la razón por la que estaba haciendo ese tour — y había comido sushi. Niall ama el sushi.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar. No se molestó en ver quien era cuando contestó.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños!"

Niall sonrió, abrazando su almohada y ocultándose entre las sábanas.

"Gracias, Z"

"¿Te he despertado? Lo lamento pero estaba en mi camino hacia el estudio y pensé que no había mejor momento que el ahora"

Niall soltó una carcajada. La relación entre ellos avanzó un paso de ser compañeros de trabajo en su segunda reunión cuando Zayn lo hizo reír por cinco minutos enteros con una de las bromas de Harry. Niall se quejaba de Louis cuando compartían habitación en la universidad y Zayn empezó a contar sus propias experiencias tratando de probar lo molesto que había sido su compañero de habitación también. Niall fue el único que se rio en el estudio.

Después de ello se habían acercado un poco más, se hablaban de vez en cuando para hablar de la portada o de nuevas ideas que se les habían ocurrido. Zayn no hablaba de lo obvio que eran las canciones de Niall cuando ya tienes un rostro y un nombre para atribuirles una razón de ser, y Niall valoraba mucho eso. A veces se le olvidaba que él era amigo de Harry y no suyo y le costaba trabajo creerle cuando decía que le gustaba su música. Pero habían superado eso y Niall se obligó a dejar de pensar demasiado.

Se sentó en su cama para terminar de despertar. Tenía el día libre pero se sentía ridículamente cansado después de tomar unas copas la noche pasada. Se frotó los ojos y se desordenó el cabello antes de animarse a preguntar algo que tenía atascado en la garganta desde hace mucho tiempo.

“¿Cómo está Harry?”

Mordió sus uñas. Era un hábito nervioso que no había podido dejar, no importaba lo mucho que intentara. Zayn suspiró.

“Él está bien, me llamó ayer de Boston. Salió a comer sushi con una asociación de escritores jóvenes, se está divirtiendo”

Niall sonrió.

“Eso es bueno”

 

Niall recibió un mensaje de texto al medio día de un número desconocido.

_Feliz Cumpleaños. Espero que tu día este yendo bien. Te veré pronto xo – H._

X

Estaba lloviendo. En Londres siempre llueve pero Niall estaba agradecido de haber llevado su paraguas para el almuerzo que había tenido con unos productores en la tarde. Ya estaba oscureciendo y había empezado a llover hace casi tres horas y lo único que Niall quería hacer es llegar a su edificio, prepararse un poco de sopa, tomar un par de mantas y ver alguna película en Netflix.

Louis estaba en Doncaster pasando un rato con su familia, pero le prometió que regresaría a tiempo para despedirlo. Todo se sentía irreal. La gira por Inglaterra de radio en radio tocando sus singles y siendo entrevistado. ¿Y ahora iría por toda Europa? Increíble.

“¿Quieres que te acompañe arriba?”

Niall negó con la cabeza y apretó el hombro de Basil desde el asiento del copiloto.

“Puedo manejarlo desde aquí, ve a casa”

Basil asintió y Niall bajó del auto abriendo el paraguas. Tanteó en sus bolsillos por sus llaves y se despidió cuando el auto arrancó. Estaba a punto de entrar al edificio de apartamentos cuando vio a alguien sentado en la acera cerda de su edificio. Empapado de pies a cabeza con el cabello cubriéndole la mitad del rostro. No es como si Niall necesitara ver su rostro para saber quién era. Se acercó lentamente hasta que se posicionó atrás de él y extendió su paraguas para poder cubrir a ambos. Él elevó la cabeza para poder mirarlo.

“¿Harry? ¿Qué haces aquí?”

Harry se paró y tosió tras su puño, Niall lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hasta que ambos pudieran caber bajo el paraguas.

“Traté de esperar en la recepción pero tu portero llamó a seguridad cuando dije que era tu alma gemela” Niall apartó la mirada y se aclaró la garganta. Sonaba tan diferente cuando Harry lo decía, sonaba correcto y se sentía como si estuviera en casa. Elevó la mirada y frunció el ceño “Hey, no te enojes con él, era lo más sensato”

“¿Por qué no volviste a casa, entonces?”

“No tengo idea de cuando sale tu vuelo, yo acabo de regresar a Londres hoy y no puedo dejarte partir sin que hablemos adecuadamente”

Niall asiente, porque no sabe que más hacer, porque su vuelo sale en tres días y no se quiere ir sin arreglar las cosas con Harry, porque sigue teniendo miedo pero no va a dejar que eso interfiera con lo que sea que puede ocurrir entre ellos, porque su mamá le dijo que se animara a tomar riesgos y porque Louis lo golpearía si dejara pasar esta oportunidad, porque simplemente se ha cansado de correr y está listo para dejar de ser un cobarde.

Harry suspira y sonríe, de lleno, con hoyuelo y todo y Niall tiene que apartar la mirada y morder su sonrisa para evitar soltar una carcajada. Señala el edificio con la cabeza y Harry asiente, caminando a su lado, guardando cierta distancia.

“No te preocupes, Patrick. Lo conozco” él aclara en el momento en el que ve al portero fruncir el ceño.

“Lo siento, señor Horan”

Niall niega con la cabeza, restándole importancia. Se dirigen hacia al ascensor en silencio. Niall presiona el piso de su departamento y esperan hasta que las puertas se cierran.

“¿Qué tal Estados Unidos?”

Harry parece sorprendido por un minuto, se aparta el cabello mojado del rostro y se aclara la garganta.

“Estuvo bien, fui a un montón de librerías y programas matutinos” Niall asintió y bajó la mirada hacia sus zapatos, no tenía idea de que más decir “Llevamos siendo Best-seller por siete semanas ya”

Debió haber sido muy cómica la forma en la que Niall abrió los ojos porque Harry soltó una carcajada.

“¡Eso es impresionante, Harry! ¡Felicitaciones!”

Harry sonrió, despacio, como si estuviera diciendo _gracias_ y Niall no necesitó nada más. El timbre sonó y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

 

“¿Este es Greg?”

Niall colgó el paraguas en el perchero y volteó a ver a Harry. Estaba agachado, a la altura de las fotografías sobre la mesa de noche con las manos en las rodillas.

“Sí, es Greg y su hijo, Theo. ¿Cómo…?”

“Tuve muchos sueños de ustedes de niños ¿Cómo esta él?”

Niall traga y piensa en cómo responder esa pregunta. Al parecer se toma buen tiempo en ello porque cuando levanta la mirada, Harry esta justo en frente de él, ladeando la cabeza como si se preguntara que le ocurrió en el último minuto.

“Supongo que está bien. Él y yo no somos tan cercanos ahora. No he visto a Theo desde hace ya mucho”

“Lo siento mucho, Niall. No quería incomodarte”

Niall mueve la mano como si quisiera evaporar el momento en sí.

“Sácate la camiseta”

Harry eleva una ceja y esa sonrisita aparece  en su rostro otra vez y Niall cae en cuenta como había sonado esa oración. Se atora con su propia saliva y empieza a toser. De alguna forma agradece no haber prendido las luces aún porque está seguro que su rostro está completamente rojo.

“Quiero decir, estas empapado y puedes resfriarte. Te traeré algo seco y una toalla, quizá ordenemos pizza después, si quieres puedo hacer un poco de té-”

Pero Harry se quita la camiseta y Niall lamenta si quiera haber pensado en ello. Su torso es infinitamente lago y está lleno de tatuajes. No es como si lo hubiera imaginado ni nada pero ahora justo en frente él, sus sueños no le hacen justicia. Su pecho brilla por la humedad y la garganta se le seca, sus brazos son ridículamente grandes y tiene un maldito barco dibujado en uno de ellos.

Niall toma la camiseta mojada, se voltea tan rápido como sus pies se lo permiten y sale de la habitación. Entra a la lavandería y se apoya en la máquina un segundo ¿Debería pedirle los pantalones también? _No_. Pésima idea. Cuelga la camiseta y va su habitación por un par de toallas y algún suéter que le pueda quedar.

Cuando regresa a la sala de estar, Harry sigue viendo fotografías en la pared. Niall se aclara la garganta y él voltea con una gran sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Niall le extiende el suéter y las toallas. Harry toma una y se la pone sobre los hombros.

“¿Mullingar, verdad? Luce muy acogedor”

Niall asiente y mete las manos en sus bolsillos. Es una de las fotografías que tomó Greg hace un par de años. Su brazo esta sobre el hombro de Bobby y se puede ver gran parte del lago cerca a casa. Se ven felices y los extraña, incluso a Greg.

“Sé que ya he dicho esto antes, pero lamento haber actuado de la forma en la que lo he hecho”

“Lo sé” Harry está parado justo a su lado y le lleva un par de centímetros de altura, Niall se queda mirando su rostro y él parece no poder apartar la mirada de las fotografías “Acerca de lo que dijo Nick…”

Niall niega con la cabeza “No pienses en eso, no importa” entonces Harry voltea su mirada hacia él “Salvo que sigas creyendo eso, en ese caso tenemos un problema”

“¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Era un niño pretencioso estúpido que no tenía ni idea de lo que quería en la vida”

“No te estoy recriminando nada Harry” él asiente “Solo creo que deberíamos tomarnos las cosas con calma, llegar a conocernos el uno al otro” vuelve a asentir, más enérgico esta vez, tomando las puntas de las toalla sobre sus hombros en sus puños. Y Niall sonríe también, porque Harry luce como un cachorro empapado después de pasar un día en el parque.

Harry se lame los labios y Niall se rasca la parte posterior de su cuello. ¿Qué se supone que pasa ahora? ¿Llegan a conocerse el uno al otro? ¿Debería ordenar la pizza? ¿Por qué Harry aún no se ha puesto el maldito suéter? ¿Por qué sigue mirándolo de esa forma?

“Iré a ordenar la pizza”

Él asiente y Niall se dirige a la cocina lo más rápido y sutilmente posible. No debería estar tan nervioso, solo es una cena y charla, ni siquiera se trata de una cita, al menos no una oficial. Dios, hace mucho que no va a citas. ¿Cómo vas a una cita con tu alma gemela? Obviamente no saben todo del otro pero ya tienen una idea de quien son. Niall sabe como le gusta el té a Harry, sabe cuál es su libro favorito de niño y que solía disfrazarse de Harry Potter para Halloween, sabe que tiene una hermana a la que adora y una madre que cocina bollos de vainilla cuando se siente triste. ¿Qué es lo él sabe de Niall? Además de Greg y Mullingar.

Toma su teléfono y coge el número de la pizzería colgado en la nevera. Está a punto de hacer la orden cuando se da cuenta que no le ha preguntado a Harry que tipo de pizza quiere. Sale de la cocina y aparta el teléfono de su boca cubriéndolo con sus manos.

“¿Harry, qué tipo de pizza te gusta?”

Él está apoyado junto al televisor con la toalla colgándole de los hombros, dándole la espalda a Niall. Cuando se voltea, contiene la respiración. Porque _por supuesto_ olvidó dejar eso ahí.

“Tú compraste mi libro” Niall asiente, porque es un hecho obvio, podría decir que Louis fue quien lo compró pero él siempre ha sido un pésimo mentiroso “Pero tú no sueles leer…”

“Sí, lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda leer el tuyo, lo acabo de empezar realmente, y es muy interesante, apenas voy en el tercer capítulo, lo leo en las noches o cuando estoy en aviones, no estoy tratando de decir que lo uso para matar el tiempo o dormirme solo-”

Y en algún momento en medio monólogo sin sentido, Harry está parado justo frente a él, toma el celular de su mano y cuelga.

“Harry, la pizza…”

Niall traga, porque no tiene ni idea de lo que se supone que ocurra ahora, pero se le hace una idea cuando siente la mano de Harry sosteniendo su mandíbula y lo ve acercándose cada vez más. Sus narices se tocan y Niall deja escapar el aliento que ha estado conteniendo desde que entraron al departamento. Harry eleva las cejas, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso, y Niall muerde sus labios, concediéndoselo.

Y entonces lo siente. Sus labios contra los suyos, suaves como si fueran de seda y Niall deja escapar un suspiro en medio del beso y Harry sonríe, dejando caer la toalla, sosteniendo la cabeza de Niall y abrazando su cintura al mismo tiempo. Y él no sabe qué hacer con sus manos, así que las pone sobre los hombros de Harry. Su piel esta fría, Niall se aparta y suelta un gritito, Harry se ríe y toma sus caderas para volver a acercarlo y esta vez lo besa de lleno.

Es desordenado y apresurado y Niall siente sus mejillas ardiendo, abraza a Harry tan apretado como le es posible y en algún momento sus manos terminan en su cabello mojado, él tira porque Harry muerde sus labios y lo escucha _gemir_. Niall contiene la respiración cuando siente las manos de Harry sobre su trasero y no sabe lo que esta pasando hasta que envuelve sus piernas en la cintura del chico que lo está sosteniendo. Su corazón late desenfrenadamente y no puede retener un solo pensamiento racional en su cabeza por más de cinco segundos, no cuando siente a Harry apretar las mejillas de su culo y su espalda choca contra una de los muros del corredor.

Puede escuchar su propia voz diciéndole que debe tomarse las cosas con calma pero el sonido de sus latidos en sus oídos es mucho más fuerte y el pulso se le ha acelerado. Harry puede sentirlo también, está bastante seguro, porque sus labios están en su cuello y está _mordiendo_.

"¿Esta bien? ¿Esto está bien?" La voz de Harry esta increíblemente ronca y Niall no puede encontrar la suya propia para responder, así que asiente "¿Estás seguro?" Niall vuelve a asentir y tira de su cabello cuando Harry deja de besar su cuello para verlo a los ojos, buscando una confirmación.

"Mi habitación. Tercera puerta a la izquierda"

Entonces es Harry quien asiente y es Niall quien lo besa. Y hay algo en la forma en la que Harry besa que lo hace pensar que ha desperdiciado gran parte de su vida besando a otras personas. Sus labios son regordetes y sus manos grandes y Niall nunca se ha sentido tan pequeño antes.

Sus narices chocan, sus mentones se raspan entre sí y Niall ríe, porque su pecho se siente cálido y Harry esta todo empapado y aún puede oír la lluvia azotando la ventana de su habitación. Sólo espera que no sea una tormenta porque siempre ha tenido un problema con los truenos y no quiere que nada arruine este momento.

Eso deja de preocuparle cuando ambos rebotan en su colchón y Niall suelta otra carcajada. Harry se eleva sobre él, rodillas apoyadas junto a sus caderas y gruñidos saliendo de sus labios porque no puede quitarse el maldito cinturón. Niall se sienta entonces, apartando las manos de Harry y haciéndolo por él, menos apresurado y mucho más nervioso. Cuando levanta la mirada, la luz de la luna encontró alguna forma de posarse sobre el rostro y el pecho de Harry, y Niall ya no puede ni pensar, pero no necesita hacerlo porque Harry se encarga de quitarle la camisa, botón a botón y deslizarsela fuera de los hombros, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

Sus labios vuelven a tocarse entonces, despacio, con calma y sus pantalones están en alguna parte en el piso de su habitación. Niall siente el cuerpo Harry sobre el suyo y sigue frío, pero Niall está caliente y cree que puede arreglar eso. Los labios de Harry dejan los suyos y se deslizan sobre su mandíbula, su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho.

Todos los sonidos restantes parecen a millas de distancia, su cabeza está revuelta y tiene un nudo en la garganta que parece que va a explotar en el momento que Harry toma uno de sus pezones en su boca y lo lame y muerde y Niall enrosca los dedos de los pies, abre la boca pero ningún sonido logra salir, sus manos se enredan en el cabello de Harry.

_"Harry"_

Y es un suspiro o una exhalación, no está del todo seguro, ahora sus manos están sobre todo su cuerpo y el momento en el que se deshace de su ropa interior y toma su trasero con sus manos sabe que era una súplica.

Sigue teniendo miedo, Niall sabe que lo seguirá teniendo por un buen tiempo, pero ahora que ha besado a Harry, ahora que ha sido tocado por él. Le aterra no volver a sentirlo otra vez.

Harry esta diciendo algo, apenas puede escucharlo porque está mordiendo la piel de su estómago, pero se hace una idea porque señala el primer cajón de la mesa de noche al lado de su cama y se toma un segundo para respirar hasta que siente el dedo de Harry rozando su entrada. Y gime, fuerte y ruidoso porque ha sido un tiempo desde que ha sido jodido, pero Harry toma sus labios en los suyos y lo distrae. Niall suspira y asiente y en algún momento tiene tres dedos en el culo y se encuentra diciendo el nombre de Harry como una mantra.

Lo siente justo después, despacio y caliente y Niall no sabe que hacer con sus manos, así que Harry entrelaza sus dedos juntos y eleva sus manos sobre su cabeza y hunde su nariz en su mejilla. Niall se siente mareado porque arde y duele, y Harry debe darse cuenta porque besa sus lágrimas y todo el rostro y Niall se relaja lo suficiente para que Harry pueda moverse. Es entonces cuando se desatan los fuegos artificiales y siente como si sus huesos fueran de gelatina. Cruza sus piernas sobre su trasero y abraza sus hombros hasta que logra besar sus labios.

Gimen y Niall rasguña la espalda de Harry, lo siente morder su cuello, sus mejillas, el lóbulo de su oreja y se acerca a susurrar.

"Te a-"

Pero Niall lo calla, lo besa lento y sostiene su cabeza ahí.

"No lo digas ahora"

Harry asiente y cierra los ojos, da un empuje particularmente profundo y ambos llegan, con gritos mudos y besos a cualquier parte de piel que sus bocas pudieran alcanzar.

 

Niall se despierta con la cara enterrada en almohadas y besos en la espalda. Sonríe y suelta un bostezo, siente labios sonreír sobre su piel deslizándose hasta besar las mejillas de su trasero y Niall se voltea.

"Deja de tocar mi culo"

"No, pero gracias por la oferta"

Harry luce radiante, su cabello en todas partes y sus mejillas con marcas de las sábanas. Niall se sienta y lo besa, cierra los ojos mientras frota sus narices juntas y deja escapar un suspiro.

"Mi vuelo es mañana"

Abre los ojos y ve a Harry jugar con la línea de su cabello. Deslizando sus dedos por el marco de su rostro, tanteando entre los lunares de su cuello.

"Ven conmigo"

Entonces se detiene y la pesadez en el pecho de Niall se desvanece. Ni siquiera había pensado en ello hasta hace dos segundos, pero puede hacerlo funcionar, podría llamar a Paul y él arreglaría todo.

"¿Qué?"

"Son sólo un par de ciudades en Europa, ahora no recuerdo por cuanto tiempo es pero estoy totalmente libre después hasta que salga el disco y sé que dije que deberíamos tomar las cosas con calma pero eso no funcionó del todo bien anoche ¿verdad?"

Y Niall ya no sabe lo que está diciendo, se perdió en algún punto tratando de recordar cuantas ciudades y países y semanas eran pero sabe que son demasiadas como para soportar estar separado de Harry. Lo sabe porque cuando lo mira, sus ojos se ven increíblemente verdes y sus labios increíblemente rosados y él solo quiere que diga que sí.

"¿Ven conmigo?"

Harry sonríe.

"Siempre"

Entonces lo besa, lento y despacio, cálido y acogedor hasta que su espalda vuelve a tocar el colchón y Harry se eleva sobre él. Lo besa como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, porque lo tienen.

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí esta la segunda parte para aquellas personitas que la pidieron, espero no decepcionar a nadie lol
> 
> pdta: si hay algo que arreglar por favor indiquenme donde


End file.
